


Safe and Sound

by orphan_account



Series: hot and heavy [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Full body massage, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex, again a teeny tiny bit of plot:)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but imagine Ian and Mickey getting hot and heavy...</p><p>... Looking up things to try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Mickey slumped down on the couch and grabbed the remote to flip through the channels on the TV. The bar had been exhausting because the students of the nearby college had celebrated the end of their last exam and had stormed in before lunch. He had to work four hours longer and his feet hurt. He settled on some cooking program for lack of better shows, when Ian flopped down beside him with his laptop. One glance to his left told Mickey that Ian was once again on a variety of websites searching for something new they could try out in bed.

   Mickey smiled. When they had first started to spice things up he hadn’t thought about what it could unleash inside of Ian. He was constantly Googling new positions, saving money to buy new toys, and he even got a book about Kamasutra and one about BDSM. Mickey wasn’t complaining (although he was still wary about the BDSM), but it amused him. He was happy about the trust they had established not only in their relationship but also in their sex life. It was liberating and exciting.

   “What you got there?” Mickey asked and scooted a little closer to get a good look at the laptop on Ian’s lap. Ian grinned at him and pushed a hand into Mickey’s hair massaging his head. “Looking for new things to try out.”

   “10 way to spice up your sex life,” Mickey read and huffed out a laugh. “So? Found anything interesting?”

   The website showed a gallery and Ian clicked for the first photo.  _New positions_.

   “We’ve already done that,” Mickey said and Ian shrugged.

   “Yeah but we’re gonna do it again, right?” Ian furrowed his brows as he looked at Mickey, because he definitely wanted to do it again. Mickey grinned. “’Course.”

   So Ian clicked through the gallery until Mickey told him to stop _. Role-Play_. Ian raised an eyebrow at Mickey with a bemused smile. “Role-play, huh?” Mickey elbowed him in the ribs and shrugged. “Why not?”

   “Maybe because you’re half asleep already?”

   “Fine, not today. But keep it in mind.”

   Ian nodded and kept clicking. He stopped at  _Strip for him_.

   “Twenty-bucks-gets-you-a-dance-style or what?” Mickey said before he could stop himself and earned a sharp jab to his ribs from Ian. “Not cool, Mickey.”

   Mickey sighed and patted Ian’s thigh. “Sorry. You gotta up your game on this one though so I won’t have to think of that bullshit when I watch you.” Ian sighed but nodded as he kept clicking. “Deal.”

   They clicked through a few more ideas but Ian figured Mickey wasn’t up for much that night. He let his eyes wander to Mickey’s hand still placed on his thigh, the thumb drawing small circles. Ian’s eyes moved up and he watched Mickey’s tired features, as he explained why filming their sex really wasn’t a good idea with their families around. Ian wasn’t listening anymore and his eyes lingered on his own hand massaging Mickey’s scalp. He smiled and pulled Mickey up, tightening the grip on his neck.

   “I know what we’re gonna do. Go take a shower first, though.”

   Too tired to play a game of guessing with Ian, Mickey nodded and heaved his body off the couch to shuffle to the bathroom. While he took a shower, Ian kept researching a few basics before preparing their bedroom.

   When Mickey was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom as well. Ian stood next to the bed in only his boxer briefs and a small bottle in his hand. The blankets on the bed were folded back and a single pillow lay at the top. Mickey raised an eyebrow but Ian just pulled him closer and told him to lie down. Mickey did as told and Ian placed the pillow so it would support Mickey’s head and neck. He untied the towel, but let it lie over Mickey’s hips.

   “Relax,” Ian whispered. He uncapped the bottle and poured a good amount of the gooey liquid into his hand.

   “What’s that?” Mickey asked just as Ian pulled Mickey’s right foot into his lap and massaged the liquid into it.

   “Warming Massage oil and Lubricant. Bought it on one of my trips to visit Susie.”

   (That was code for going to that sex store they had bought their first toys at. Ian and Susie had become friends over the past months of Ian ‘visiting her’ every other week.)

   Mickey huffed out a laugh before he closed his eyes again and focused on Ian’s hands massaging his feet. It was heaven. Ian’s fingers dug into the soles, massaging the exhaustion right out of them. Mickey hummed in contentment. He felt Ian’s hands lift his left leg. His calves were rock hard from using them all day. Ian rubbed his hands up and down the left one before digging his fingers in and massaging the tension out of it. Mickey moaned when he felt his muscles relax and Ian proceeded with the same ministrations on the other calf.

   Mickey’s cock twitched slightly when Ian moved his hands up to Mickey’s thighs. Ian laughed under his breath and Mickey flipped him off. Ian made sure to stay away from Mickey’s crotch and rolled his thighs between his hands to loosen them up before he massaged the back of them. He spread Mickey’s leg slightly. Mickey raised one of his eyebrows and smirked. Ian slapped his abs making him laugh.

   “Not yet,” Ian whispered. Mickey didn’t know why Ian kept his voice down but the sound of it made his insides tingle, so he wasn’t going to complain. Ian pressed his hands against Mickey’s sides and slid them up to his armpits. Mickey lifted his arms. Massaging Mickey’s biceps, Ian moved up to straddle Mickey’s torso. He took Mickey’s right arm and massaged it thoroughly until he focused on his hands. There were faint imprints of trays, his fingertips still a little pruney from cleaning the glasses, and a few cuts were visible as Ian massaged the oil into them.

   When he was done he leaned down hovering his face right above Mickey’s. Mickey opened his eyes and Ian smiled down at him for a moment. Then he pecked his lips and pulled Mickey’s bottom lip between his teeth. He let it go with a low  _pop_  and pecked them again. “Turn around.”

   Mickey did as he was told, keeping the towel over his ass, and Ian poured a large amount of oil onto his back. Mickey pushed the pillow aside to lay his head onto the mattress. Ian moved down between Mickey’s legs again and let his hands push up the length of his back, avoiding the spine. He kneaded Mickey’s tense shoulders and stiff neck. Mickey groaned at first but as soon as his muscles started to loosen he was humming and sighing again. Ian dug his fingers into Mickey’s flesh or drew circles with the balls of his hands as he gradually made his way down Mickey’s back loosening his muscles, feeling him relax under his touch.

   When he was satisfied and sure that Mickey was completely relaxed, he removed the towel and Mickey wiggled his ass a little. “Now we’re getting to the fun part.”

   Ian grinned and pinched Mickey’s thigh making him laugh. But he kept quiet after that. Ian let more oil dribble onto the small of Mickey’s back and Mickey wiggled his ass again with a content hum. Ian huffed out a laugh and scooped some oil up from the pool on Mickey’s back. He held his free hand under the oily until he hovered them over Mickey’s ass and let it dribble down. It ran down his buttocks and into his crack making Mickey squirm. Ian placed his hands on Mickey’s thighs and let them travel up to his ass. He started massaging Mickey’s ass earning louder moans from him and a few rolls of his hips. As he massaged Mickey’s ass, his upper thighs, and his lower back, he also let his fingers stray through the crack of Mickey’s ass every once in a while making him gasp.

   Ian could feel Mickey getting impatient by the way he spread his legs a little wider, clenched his ass, and rolled his hips. Ian teased him for a few more minutes before using his left hand to spread Mickey’s buttocks apart. He ran his right pointer finger down Mickey’s crack. He gasped again and pushed his ass up slightly. Ian took one of the pillows next to Mickey’s head and placed it under Mickey’s hips for leverage. He kept running his fingers over Mickey’s hole, circling its rim, and gave tiny massages to his perineum until Mickey was panting and pushing his hips further against Ian’s fingers. Ian pulled his fingers away and blew against his hole making Mickey shiver and moan out a husky “Ian.”

   Ian felt the back of his neck and his cheeks heat up at Mickey’s raspy voice. He was proud of himself for being able to make Mickey feel this way, but he was a little embarrassed at the same time. Sure, Mickey was the one sprawled out, being cared for by Ian, but this new intimacy they had started developing over the past year still surprised Ian somtimes. He wanted Mickey to feel good and comfortable, but actually witnessing it made him feel like the teenager he was again. The life they led forced them into adulthood on a daily basis. But these moments with Mickey behind closed doors, their experiments, and well, intimacy, made him feel young and inexperienced again. He just wanted to do this right.

   So his hands shook slightly when he pushed his right pointer finger past the rim of Mickey’s asshole. Mickey relaxed into the touch and softly rocked back against him. Ian kept massaging Mickey’s buttocks and perineum with his left hand. He searched around inside of Mickey until he moaned loudly and rolled his hips. For a short second Ian was mesmerized by the way Mickey could roll his hips and how sexy it made his ass look. But he shook out of it and placed his finger on Mickey’s prostate. He started massaging it, making Mickey shiver and squirm in pleasure. He moaned and Ian couldn’t get enough of the sight and sounds. He felt his own cock stiffen in his boxers, but ignored it for now.

   “Turn around,” Ian said after a few seconds and helped Mickey do as he was told, as he kept his finger on Mickey’s prostate, massaging it. With Mickey settled on his back again, Ian used his left fingers to massage Mickey’s perineum and fondle with his balls. Mickey’s back arched off the bed with a loud moan and his fingers gripped the sheets. He breathed out a low “fuuuuck” before his back flopped down and he rolled his hips into Ian’s ministrations again.

   Ian leaned forward and let his breath wash over Mickey’s half hard cock making it twitch and Mickey gasp. Ian heard him chuckle and smiled as he dragged his lips softly up his length. Mickey tangled the fingers of his right hand in Ian’s hair and kept them there without gripping or pushing. He just let them run over his scalp and through the strands of orange, as he moved with Ian’s touches and moaned praises.

   Ian sucked one of Mickey’s balls into his mouth, licking and sucking on it before letting go with a  _pop_  and giving the other one the same treatment. He was still massaging Mickey’s prostate with one finger, when he licked up Mickey’s cock and pulled the head of it into his mouth. Mickey kept petting his head and moaning as he rolled his hips carefully. Ian followed his motions and took as much of Mickey as he could while he kept rocking up into his mouth. He used his left hand and wrapped it around the inches that didn’t fit into his mouth.

   Mickey fucked up into his mouth and hand while Ian slipped another finger into Mickey’s hole. He massaged his prostate with both and Mickey’s back arched again as he let out an almost animalistic growl. Ian had to pull off for a moment to grin. He sucked a hickey onto Mickey’s thigh to hide his smile. But Mickey felt it against his skin and scraped his nails down Ian’s scalp causing Ian to bite down a little harder on his thigh. They both laughed for a moment before Ian wrapped his lips around Mickey’s cock again and massaged his prostate. He used the thumb of his right hand to massage Mickey’s perineum.

   Mickey was stimulated at just about every point of his crotch and ass. He was writhing, arching, and moaning under Ian’s touches and he felt his orgasm slowly approaching. It felt as though time had slowed down. All he could feel were Ian’s fingers and his mouth hot and wet on Mickey’s skin. All he could hear was his rapid heartbeat and the noises slipping out of his mouth. He heard himself panting and then it hit like an avalanche.

   At first it was a tiny tingle in his feet, like the first few bits of snow breaking off the mountain. It picked up speed in his legs, the avalanche gathering more snow to build up its strength. And then it started rolling through his entire body. He pushed his hips harder, his grip on Ian’s hair tightened, and his breathing picked up. He was a panting and squirming mess under Ian, his hole body tensing, ass clenching around Ian’s fingers, and then the avalanche hit the city. He rolled his hips one last time, his mouth falling open, and came in thick white strings into Ian’s mouth. A loud almost primal groan tore through his throat and ended in a shout, as his hips jerked up. His eyes were squeezed shut and for a moment he saw stars. Then all tension left his body and he shivered as his mind blanked for a few seconds.

   His grip on Ian’s hair loosened but he was sure he had already ripped a few strands out. He breathed heavily and his hips kept jerking as Ian licked him clean and pulled out his fingers. Mickey ran his fingers soothingly through Ian’s hair and over his neck as Ian slowly moved up his body until he lay flat against him, face hovering over Mickey’s. He could feel his hard erection against his hip, but Ian didn’t even seem to realize it himself. He wrapped his arms around Mickey’s chest, one hand holding his head as he pushed a pillow underneath it. He laid Mickey’s head down on it before leaning down for a long kiss. Mickey kept his hand in Ian’s hair and wrapped the other around his waist.

    They made out for a while as Mickey came down from his high and realized that Ian was rutting his erection against Mickey’s thigh. He grinned into the kiss and pulled away. “Let me,” he said and reached a hand down to run over Ian’s cock. Ian gasped at the contact and pushed into it. Mickey pulled his boxers down and wrapped his right hand around Ian’s cock. He used his left to pull Ian’s lips against his again. It didn’t take long until Ian shuddered against Mickey and shot his load over Mickey’s hand and thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to realise that they are not always getting "hot and heavy" exactly, but I hope you enjoy these sex scenes none the less. I also tried a little something with Mickey's orgasm and I would like to know what you guys think of my little metaphor or whatever it is. Also I am not going with a Fall out Boy title today, because I find this one better:)


End file.
